


Última noche

by PamePenguin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU human, M/M, argchi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamePenguin/pseuds/PamePenguin





	Última noche

Sus labios rozan mi espalda con delicadeza, causando en mí un pequeño escalofrío, que me hace arquear la espalda. Sus manos sujetan con fuerza mi cadera, oculto mi rostro en la almohada. Siento como entra en mi lentamente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos, por lo que mi cuerpo ya había perdido la costumbre. Muerdo la almohada para ocultar los gemidos de dolor. Martín dice algo, pero no le entiendo. Su cuerpo choca contra el mío, provocando un pequeño sonido y se queda quieto unos segundos. Vuelve a besar mi espalda, para luego comenzar a moverse lentamente, pequeñas embestidas profundas para que no doliera. 

Yo no planeaba esto, esta no es la manera correcta de celebrar su despedida de soltero. Solo debía acompañarlo en su fiesta con putas, ese era mi único labor como su padrino, pero ahora nos encontramos aquí en su cama gimiendo por la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Es probable que se deba al alcohol en su sangre, sin embargo, inconscientemente yo deseaba esto, una última noche antes de perderlo.

Afuera se escucha el fuerte sonido de la lluvia y como las olas chocan contra las rocas de Playa Amarilla, pero en la habitación lo que más oímos es el sonido de nuestros gemidos y el choque de nuestros cuerpos.

El ritmo de sus embestidas aumenta y mis gemidos son imposibles de ocultar, entierro mis uñas en la sábana, deseando tocar su piel. Me gustaría poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero prefiero ocultar mis lágrimas.

Prefiero pensar que esto es a causa del deseo y no por amor, aunque ambos sabemos que algo quedó de nuestra relación en la época de la escuela. Es como si aquella planta que fue cortada y arrancada con fuerza, volviera a crecer. 

Nos separamos unos segundos, cambiando de posición, quedando frente al otro y nos miramos fijamente. Nuestros ojos están dilatados y nuestras caras sonrojadas por el calor. Me besa con pasión, quizás en este momento lo nuestro se simplifica a una sola frase de Neruda, en un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado.  
Martín lo vuelve a meter, mis piernas se agarran de su cadera y mis manos recorren su espalda. Entierro las uñas con fuerza en su piel, por reflejo de cada fuerte embestida que me da. 

Antes nuestra relación era divertida, disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, no había día en que nuestros labios no se encontrarán. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, los celos, la posesividad y los coqueteos hacia otras personas, causo que lo nuestro terminara entre golpes y llantos, junto a unos corazones rotos. 

Intenté alejarme, seguir mi camino sin él, pero de alguna manera nos volvimos a encontrar, tal vez fue por los amigos en común o porque en realidad aún nos buscábamos el uno al otro. Comenzamos de nuevo con la excusa de ser amigos, creyendo que era lo mejor para ambos, volver a las salidas sin sexo de por medio. 

—Manu...—Dice casi como un gruñido. Me mira a los ojos con ese verde que me absorbe. Nos besamos nuevamente, como si quisiéramos estar mucho más cerca del otro. Me abraza fuertemente y sus labios se apoderan de mi cuello, se que quiere dejar una marca de pertenencia en mi piel. 

Mucho antes de que llegáramos a pensar que sentíamos algo, ella ya estaba a su alrededor, buscando su atención. Yendo a sus partidos de fútbol e incluso iba a nuestras salidas, sin que fuera invitada. Nunca le agrade a Valentina y para mi siempre será una maraca manipuladora. Ella fue la Helena que provocó nuestra guerra.

Sus penetraciones se vuelven mucho más rápidas y profundas. Sostiene mis piernas, para poder moverse con mayor facilidad. De mis labios sale su nombre entre gemidos y muerdo mi labio inferior con la intención de callarme, pero solo causo que me sangre. Siento esa electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo, es un aviso de que pronto me vendré, sin la necesidad de tocarme. Quiero que el me bese, quiero fundirme con el. 

—Martín...—Gemi, mordiendo mi labio. Estiro mis manos para tocarlo.

El me mira fijamente y agarra mis manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Vuelve a besarme, como si fuera un juego en nuestras bocas, mientras que sus embestidas se hacen más profundas. Separa nuestros labios, acerca su boca a mi oído, dejándome escuchar sus gemidos y su respiración agitada, todo esto me da a entender que pronto llegará al séptimo cielo.

La habitación se llena de nuestros gemidos. Siento como si mi cuerpo vibrara por su tacto y al sentirlo dentro. Ya no puedo más y me libero, manchando su estómago con mi semen. Martín sigue entrando en mi con profundidad, tocando siempre ese punto que me hace derretir. Estoy agotado y tiemblo por cada estocada de Martín, hasta que el suelta un fuerte gruñido y siento como me llena por dentro. Cae sobre mi, abrazándome y besando mi rostro.

—Te amo, Manu…—Susurra cerca de mi oído, para luego salir de mi y recostarse a mi lado. 

Yo me quedo en silencio sin saber que decir y con el corazón a punto de salir. Martín acaricia mi cabello con delicadeza y sé que me está mirando fijamente, pero yo no me atrevo a verlo. Esas palabras nunca debieron salir de sus labios, porque lo arruina todo, me confunde y me pone mucho más melancólico de lo que ya soy.

Quizás fue mi error reencontrarme con él y establecer esta amistad, aun cuando mis sentimientos seguían y siguen vivos. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde, en unas cuantas horas estaré en la iglesia, viendo como Martín se queda con Valentina.

Le doy la espalda a Martín, mientras que él nos tapa con el cubrecama. Me abraza por la cintura, besa mi hombro y susurra unas palabras que no quiero escuchar. No puedo dejar de pensar en el pasado y en lo que ocurrira despues. 

Martín besa mi nuca y sus manos recorren mi piel, me dice que quiere volver a besarme, sin embargo, yo me quedo en silencio y finjo dormir. Por el crujido de la cama, sé que Martín me está mirando a la cara, así que mantengo los ojos cerrados. Los abro al escuchar nuevamente el crujido de la cama, esa es la señal de que Martín ya no me está mirando. Sus manos no se apartan de mí, me sostiene tan fuerte que pareciera que tiene miedo a que me marche. 

Mantengo mis ojos abiertos, esperando a que Martín se quede dormido para poder irme a mi habitación, además esas palabras que pronunció me dejaron pensando más de lo normal. Quiero creer que salieron debido al alcohol, para así no hacerme ilusiones y no arruinar un matrimonio. 

La lluvia no para, al igual que mis pensamientos sin sentido. Escucho la suave respiración de Martín, ya debe de haberse quedado dormido. Tomo su brazo que está en mi cintura y con mucho cuidado lo aparto de mi, sin que se despierte. Me siento en la cama, lo miro unos segundos, mañana sera un dia muy importante para él, así que lo mejor es que descanse bien. Me levanto de la cama y busco mis ropa que se encuentra esparcida por el piso. Me visto rápidamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, tomo mis llaves y me celular, para luego irme.

Mi cuarto queda al lado de la de él, sé que es probable que en la mañana nos encontremos y sera incomodo para mi, así que tomo mis cosas y llamo un uber que me lleve a la casa de mi hermana en Concón. 

Son las dos de la mañana, solo se escucha la lluvia y las olas. Al llegar, Tiare no me dice nada, simplemente me deja entrar, cargando la bolsa del esmoquin que debo usar en unas horas más. Ella ya debe de suponer porque estoy aquí, siempre a sido muy perspicaz.

Luego de dormir unas pocas horas, me levanto y me arreglo para ir a la iglesia. Me coloco el terno negro que escogió Martín para mi, junto con la corbata roja, Tiare me ayuda a colocarla y siento como me mira con lastima, pero ninguno dice alguna palabra al respecto. Ella ya sabe a donde voy, como también sabe de mi antigua relación con el novio. 

—Te ves guapo—Es lo único que me dice después de haber estado mirandome tanto rato. 

Ya llega la hora de irme, tomo mis cosas, me miro unos segundos en el espejo, diciendome mentalmente que no debo arruinar este día tan especial a Martín y que debo ocultar estas emociones que debieron morir hace mucho. Siento la mano de Tiare en mi hombro y la miro, inconscientemente quiero que ella me detenga de ir a ese lugar. 

—Cualquier cosa me llamas y te paso a buscar—Me dice con esa sonrisa de compasión. Pareciera que nuestros roles se invirtieron y ella tomo el papel de hermana mayor que debe proteger a su hermano menor. Yo le digo que sí y luego me despido para marcharme.

Voy en taxi, pasando por las playas de Reñaca. El cielo esta gris, la lluvia ha parado, pero pareciera que pronto volverá. Llegamos a Viña y antes de que el taxi doble para llegar a la iglesia, me bajo frente a la playa, porque siento como todo dentro de mi se estruja para no ir. 

No hay muchas personas en el lugar, debido al clima, pero para mi es perfecto, asi no muchos ven mi miseria. Me siento en una de las bancas del lugar, mis ojos se están comenzando a llenar de lagrimas que quieren salir. Saco de mi bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros, mis manos tiemblan mientras intento encenderlo. De alguna manera el tabaco logra calmarme un poco. No puedo asistir a ese matrimonio, sería como enterrarme un cuchillo yo mismo.

Camino hacia el puente Vergara, algunas personas se encuentran allí con su caña de pescar, mientras que yo solo vengo a ver la inquietud del mar. Ver el movimiento de las olas, me motiva a saltar y a buscar a aquel que alguna vez fui antes de que esto sucediera. 

Me aflojo la corbata y escucho el molesto ruido de mi celular, no quiero contestar, seguramente es él u otro de sus invitados llamando para que asista a la ceremonia. Apago el celular para no tener que lanzarlo al mar. 

Camino hacia la playa, me quito los zapatos y los calcetines, para sentir la arena entre mis pies. Tomo el último cigarro que me queda, para quemar mis pensamientos y quizás mis emociones. Mientras más avanzo, más me acerco a una figura que me parece conocida. 

Lo veo sentado en la arena con el esmoquin que tanto le costó escoger. Su barbilla está apoyada en sus rodillas y su mirada fija en el mar. No esperaba encontrarlo aquí, se supone que Martín debería de estar en la iglesia diciendo sus votos de amor. 

Lo miro a lo lejos sin saber si debo acercarme o solo huir, pero él ni siquiera parece notar mi presencia. Mis pies se mueven casi por voluntad propia, hasta llegar a su lado. Él levanta la cabeza para mirarme, pero no dice nada y luego vuelve a mirar hacia el mar. Volver a ver sus ojos, me hace sentir una descarga de adrenalina. Me siento a su lado, apago el cigarrillo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, poco me importa ensuciar esta ropa. 

—Ella no es a quien yo quiero—Dice Martín sin siquiera mirarme. 

—¿Y eso qué significa?—Le pregunto apoyando mi barbilla en mis rodillas. 

Él deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro y busca mi mano, yo la acepto, me gusta como se entrelazan nuestros dedos.

Se gira para mirarme y yo hago lo mismo. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, sin decir nada. Los dos sonreímos, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y él besa mi frente. Nos quedamos mirando el mar, escuchando el sonido de las olas, cierro los ojos, esperando no despertar.


End file.
